Life on the Edge
by Kay89
Summary: Her guard down, and life in the trash, Hermione learns to trust in other people as the war threatens to emerge and she's abandoned by the ones she holds dear.
1. Getting to Know you

A/N Ok everyone. This is my first angst Fanfic, so wish me luck, and I hope u like it. Rated for abuse and mention of rape. May contain cutting in later chapters. If anyone has a problem with that, this might not be the story for you. Thanks. Enjoy!

Oh, and just so u know.

Underlined- Hermione writing

**Bold- Ron writing**

Incase u don't get it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and never will…well…maybe one day… mwahahaha!

Life on the Edge

Chapter one

Getting to know you?

Pain… Pain was all she felt nowadays. She began to think whether pain was the only thing she would ever feel again. She couldn't possibly tell her parents what was happening. They wouldn't believe her. She knew they wouldn't.

Hermione Granger lay in her queen sized four poster bed looking up at the ceiling. She was at least glad that she didn't have to hide her bruises from her room mates anymore. It was her seventh year at Hogwarts and Hermione had been made Head Girl and had been given her own room. She had been given a long list of new duties and had her own common room which, unfortunately for her, had to be shared with her least favorite person in the world.

'_That's not true…_' Hermione thought to herself as she thought of Draco Malfoy. She had to admit, she never exactly got along with him… but she had seen a change in him after the summer. She didn't know what, but there was definably something different about him. 'But it doesn't matter. He's still a right git.' Hermione thought as she heard him slam his bedroom door and walk down the stares.

The position of Head boy was originally meant to be Rons, but he declined the offer saying that it was way too much responsibility for him, and all he wanted to do was laze about all year. Hermione always thought that Fred and George picking on him all the time also had something to do with it.

Hermione got up of her bed and sat on her window seat and watched the students making enjoying their Saturday, making snowmen, having snowball fights… and all she could do was sit there and wish she was as happy as they were. That she could forget everything and just have fun like she used to. But she hadn't been able to do that since the beginning of her sixth year.

'Why did everything have to change? Why did he have to change?' she whipped a tear away as she thought back to the day that changed her life forever.

_"Hermione, wait up!"_

_"Come one you two! We're going to be late for class, and it's only our fourth day back." _

_The three friends were jogging down the halls to their class, having waited for Ron to run back to his dorm and get his potions book that he had, once again, forgot to bring. They skidded around corners, and finally came to a halt in front of their Potions class room where students were just starting to get their things our of their bags to start class. _

_They had hoped to come into class unnoticed, but there was no way Snape would pass up this chance to take away house points, especially seeing as Slytherin still hadn't gained any points, were in last, and had already received 3 distensions from Professor Mcgonagall. Plus the fact that Gryffindor was in the lead didn't hurt. _

_They stood in the doorway as Snape rounded on them, a sneer making its appearance known on his face, below his hooked nose. _

_"I suppose you didn't feel it necessary to show up for class on time?" The entire class had stopped what they were doing to watch what was happening. _

_"Well, no professor, we just-"_

_"Silence." He glared at the three. "For the unexcused late in my class, I will be deducting 50 points from Gryffindor, and the three of you will come see me tonight for a detention. Leave your wands in your dorm." _

_He then turned on his heal and walked to the front of the class, starting his usual lecture about how half of them wouldn't be able to do the potion right anyway. _

_They sat at their usual seats at the back of the class and took out their books. As Hermione watched Snape, listening to his every word, Ron was looking around Harry to look at Hermione, who was completely oblivious to any of it. He took out a small piece of parchment and scribbled a note on it. He then jabbed Harry in the ribs and told him to give the note to Hermione. _

_Harry had a hard time getting Hermione to draw her attention away from the front of the class, but when he finally did it he gave her the note and told her it was from Ron, then proceeded to take out his Quidditch Through the Ages book, as he did almost every potions class._

_Hermione unfolded the note and read:_

'_**Hey Hermione, What's up?'**_

_Hermione looked at Ron with a sour look on her face, but Ron urged her to write._

'_Um…Fine… couldn't this wait until after class?'_

'**_No. I didn't want Harry to be around while I did this and he always takes out his Quidditch book during this period. It's the only time he's not paying attention.'_**

'_While you did what?'_

_Hermione looked over at Ron and saw him blush then quickly write a few words. He then pushed the paper over to her without making eye contact. She raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior but read the note anyway._

_**Hermione…would you go out with me?**_

_Hermione's breath had caught in her throat. She had fancied Ron for ages, but she just thought that he only ever saw her as a friend. She blushed furiously, and then looked at Ron who had shrunk down as far as he could in his seat and was looking at her. _

_She gave him a small smile then nodded. He grinned and sat up, as they starred into each other's eyes. _

No one knew how much this day changed her life. It was almost a year ago and Ron had been so great to her. She owed him so much, and loved him so much more. He had been nothing but good to her and she would do anything for him, but she couldn't tell him either. He wouldn't be able to handle knowing that he was the cause of all her pain.

If she hadn't said yes to Ron, she might have been spared all the torture she went through every day. But if she could turn the clock back now, she'd probably still say the same thing. Ron meant the world to her and no one could change that. Not even Harry.

About a month after Ron and Hermione had started dating, Harry had taken a keen interest in Hermione. He had asked her to go to Hogsmead with him, but she had told him she was going with Ron. He had not been happy at all.

After that day, there had been a noticeable change in Harry's demeanor. He had become more cold and snappish, making snide comments whenever Ron said anything. Of corse, Ron being Ron hadn't noticed any difference whatsoever. He was more interested in his new girlfriend.

Another month passed and Harry had gotten colder and more distant, causing everyone, even Ron, to wonder what was wrong. Harry had been acting differently ever since the death of Sirius, but this was different. He had still been Harry then.

One night, Hermione had confronted Harry in the library and asked him what was the matter. Harry had told her that he loved her and it made him jealous when he saw her with Ron. He also told her to break up with him.

Hermione was taken aback. "What are you talking about, Harry?" She had said to him. "You know how much I love Ron. I could never do that."

But Harry didn't want to accept this answer. Over the next few days Harry had been pressing her to break up with him, every time Hermione giving the same answer; I love him, I'm happy.

Then, that fateful night, Hermione had been walking through the halls doing her prefect duties when she saw Harry come walking down the hall.

He had done something he had never done before; he had hit her. He strode over to her and hit Hermione so hard that she staged and her eyes watered. He yelled at her that he loved her and that she should be with him, then proceeded to beat her until the conciseness left her. She had been found a couple hours later by Ron who had been doing rounds with her and was taken to the hospital wing where she was healed, and

questioned. She had told them that she didn't know who it was, that she didn't have a good look at the persons face.

Everyone seemed to believe this excuse, and left her alone about it. Hermione couldn't have been happier about that. She couldn't have explained it if she had tried. Still to this day, she couldn't make out why the change in her friend had occurred. But time continued like that for Hermione. Every day he would find her while she was doing her prefect duties or at lunch and beat her, and grope at her, telling her to leave Ron. The only break she got was when she had a date with Ron (Harry didn't want Ron to see the bruises) and when Harry had an important Quidditch match coming up.

He had broken more bones then she could count. Thankfully, one night while looking up information on a potions paper, she had found the perfect book that told her how to make Scelegrow, along with a variety of potions that had many uses, such as hiding a bruise or healing a cut.

Hermione gave a cold laugh as she looked at one of the newly formed bruises on her arm. Well… if she had thought that she could never hate anyone more than she hated Malfoy, she was wrong. And no matter what Harry did to her, she would never leave Ron. Nothing could change that. Nothing.

A/N Ok so what did u think? Any thoughts? Well u know what I'm gunna say! Review PLEASE! Thanks!


	2. The Cycle Continues

**Here lies chapter two! Yeah yeah I know, no one really reads the obligatory authors notes, but I may as well put them. On to the story!**

Chapter Two

The Cycle Continues

Hermione sat on her bed and flipped through her diary trying to block out the sounds of laughter from the people outside. It hurt her to know that she was once as happy as they were.

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hermione sighed and put her diary under the pillow and told the person to come in. The bright red hair of Rons appeared behind her door as he smiled brightly at her.

"Hey Hermione! What are you doing in here when there's so much going on outside?"

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I was just finishing off some home work."

Ron laughed and walked over to sit beside her on the window seat. "Trust you to do your home work on a Saturday while everyone else is outside having fun." He kissed her on the cheek. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. Harry and I have been wondering what you were up to."

At the mention of Harry Hermiones tensed and her mind screamed at her not to show anything. "Really?" She said trying to sound casual. "I didn't think Harry much cared. He's been so different lately."

"Yeah, but he really misses you." Ron shrugged and added "and so do I."

Hermione sighed. "I know Ron, but I've been so busy with my heads duties."

Ron sneared. "How has the farrette been? If he's done anything to you…"

"No Ron." Hermione smiled seeing how easily he got riled up. If she were ever to tell him about Harry… "Malfoy and I have hardly talked. He usually leaves everything to me, which is exactly the way I like it."

Hermione screeched as a snowball hit her window. Ron laughed and looked out the window to see Dean and Seamus laughing at them.

"Come on Hermione, let's go outside. Harry's waiting for us."

"Oh…well… I still have some homework left. I don't know if I should. I mean-"

"Aw come one Hermione!" Ron wined. "Please? We haven't seen you In so long!"

Hermione, knowing that there was no way Ron would give up agreed. "But I have a few things I want to do first. I'll meet you in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes."

Ron agreed, kissed her on the cheek, and left. Hermione took her journal back out and wrote; Just be Strong.

She put her diary away, grabbed her jacket turned around to shut her door.

"Hey, Hermione."

Hermione froze, her hand on the doorknob. "Harry." She said quietly. "What are you doing here? I told Ron I'd meet you in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes."

"I know." Harry closed in on her as she turned around to stare at his cold eyes. "But I wanted some time to catch up with you."

"Harry, just leave me alone." Hermione ordered a little more bravely then she felt. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well then don't say anything at all." Harry put a hand beside her head and leaded in so she was pressed against the door. Hermione tried to push him away, but he grabbed her wrist and held her hand to the door. "Why so tense? We're friends right?"

"Harry, please…"

Harry brought his hand up to stroke her face. He ran his hand down, stopping on her throat to strangle her. "Come on Hermione. Why fight it? We're meant to be together. Just-"

"Hey, Granger." Came the drawl of her least favorite blond who right now she could kiss for helping her. "Why don't you too just go in your room?" Or not.

Harry turned and looked at Draco then back to Hermione. "Oh, we're not like that, Malfoy. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah, but personally, I like it here." Draco glared at Harry.

Harry sneered at Draco, turned, winked at Hermione, then walked out of their common room telling her to meet them in the Great Hall.

Hermione stood avoiding Draco's eye until he said "Look Granger, next time you want to have a little "alone time with Potter, let me know so I can be sure to avoid the common room."

Hermione would have said something back if she wasn't in shock. Plus the fact that she was extreemly thankful that he showed up when he did. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't. All she managed to say was "Shut up, Malfoy."

She walked down the rest of the stairs to the common room and sat down on the couch. Malfoy watched her walk and saw the distressed look on her face and sneered. He walked around to sit on a chair and smirk at her.

"Can I help you?" glared at him.

"No." He said simply and continued to stare at her. "Just curious, you know?"

Hermione looked at him confused. "About what?"

"Why you don't tell anyone."

Hermione stiffened. He couldn't possibly know what's happening. This is Malfoy we're talking about here. He's to self absorbed to see that things affect other people as well as himself.

"Tell anyone what?" she asked tensely. "What are you talking about?"

He smirked at her and shook his head. "Forget it, Granger. It's your problem."

Draco got up off the chair and walked up the stairs to his room. Hermione watched him go, astounded that he could even possibly have figured out her secret. But why would he care. Shouldn't he be happy? Shouldn't he be telling all his Slytherin cronies?

Hermione sighed and stood up. She watched his door thinking that she'd never understand him and would just vouch for hating him. She walked over to the portrait hole and exited the common room dreading the day that lay ahead of her.

**All I have to say is, R and R**


	3. Losing Everything

**Hey yall. Tnx for reviewing! Chapter three has arrived so enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Losing Everything

Hermione reached the great hall and saw Harry and Ron waiting for her by the doors. They seemed to be having a serious discussion and Hermione was starting to get jittery, but as she drew closer, Ron spotted her and broke into a large grin.

"Mione!" He yelled and kissed. "I can't believe we're finally getting you outside. Its been ages since you've seen the light."

Hermione gave him a soft smile. "I know, Ron, I'm sorry. I've just had so much to do lately."

"Well now's the time to forget all that." Ron lead the way out the door, Harry following closely behind and Hermione dragging a little bit, not in the mood to have to fake anything today.

As they stepped outside and the winter air nipped at her face. She breathed in the cold winter air and smiled. She used to love coming outside during winter and just walking. It was always her favorite season. Everything looked so beautiful…so pure… She hadn't been able to enjoy it lately… she hadn't been able to enjoy anything.

The three were waved over by Dean, Seamus and Neville.

"Hey, you three up for a snow ball fight?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we're short a few people."

Harry and Ron both agreed immediately, but Hermione said nothing. The four looked at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, Come on, Mione!" Ron whiled as he turned to stand in front of her. "We cant play without another person."

"Oh, Ron, I don't know…"

Ron pouted. "Come on, Mione! Please?"

Hermione sighed. "Fine. But you're not allowed to do that for another month."

Ron cheered. Dean divided the teams; Dean, Seamus, and Harry were on one team, while Ron Hermione and Neville were on the other.

"Ok." Ron said as he, Hermione and Neville were huddled together in the little "fort" they had made out of snow that went up to the middle of their ankles. "Here's the plan. Neville, I want you to stay here and protect the base. If anything happens, go down with it."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Don't interrupt me Hermione." Ron went on. "Just stay here and make snow balls. Got it?" Neville nodded. "Good. Hermione, we're on offence. Take as many snowballs as you can, and run. Got it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was just going to take snow balls and as soon as Ron was out of view, head for a walk around the lake.

"Ok." Ron picked up some snow balls and gave them to Hermione. "Good luck. And Hermione-" Ron put a hand on her cheek. "Be careful."

Hermione laughed and turned to walk into the trees. She could hear Ron shout a battle cry and heard the boys laugh as he went down with a snowball to the face.

Hermione dropped the snowballs and went to lean on a tree and stare out at the lake. It was so gorgeous during the winter.

Hermione sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione jumped and spun around to face the cold stare of her x best friend. "Are you tired? I could take you back to your room if you like."

Harry advanced on her and Hermione tried to hold her ground. "Um…no, Harry, I'm fine. I…was just thinking about how nice it is to get outside."

"Well, after being cooped up inside for so long, its not a surprise. I haven't seen you in a while. You haven't been avoiding my have you, Mione?" The way he said her name was not like how Ron had said it, when it had been full of love and friendship. When Harry said it, it was full of anger and lust.

"No, Harry, of corse not."

Harry lifted his hand and ran it down her cheek. It was so gentle. Like the old Harry. He sighed and told her she was beautiful. "You should be with me, Hermione."

"Harry, please, we've gone through this so many times and I keep telling you! I love Ron!"

It was so quick that Hermione barley had time to realize what had happened. Harry had lifted his arm and back handed her across the face. She stumbled slightly and her eyes watered. He moved quickly, pushed her against a tree and kissed her roughly.

Hermione knew better then to try to push him away. He would only get angry. So she simply stood there.

"Bloody hell…" came a voice from a few feet away.

Harry quickly pulled away and the two looked over to see the fiery red hair of the person neither of them wanted to walk in on them.

"Ron! Look, this isn't what it looks like!" Hermione pushed Harry away and tried to explain.

"It looks like I just walked in on my girlfriend cheating on me. With my best friend, no less!" Ron yelled as his eyes started to glaze over.

"No, Ron, it's not like that! I didn't-"

"Ron, please. It's my fault" Harry stepped in. Hermione looked at him and for a moment she thought he was going to tell Ron the truth. "Hermione wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." She was wrong. "I couldn't hurt you like that."

Ron looked at the ground as tears began to stream down his face. "So that's it then… we're over…"

"Ron, no, please! I didn't want to hurt you! It's not like that at all!"

"What is it like then, Hermione!" Ron yelled and looked straight into her eyes.

She wanted to tell him the truth, she really did, but she couldn't. She couldn't bare to hurt Ron even more. She was sure that that was all that telling him would accomplish. She simply hung her head and said nothing.

"I thought I meant something to you, Hermione… but I guess I was wrong…" Ron turned and walked away, disappearing behind the blanket of snow.

Hermione didn't know what to do. It had always been like she was dangling off the edge of a cliff and Ron always had her hand, determined to hold on no matter what. But now, Ron had let go and she fell.

**Ok, so what did you guys think? Dramatic enough? Not dramatic enough? R and R! tnx!**


	4. Decisions

**Hey! Sorry, this chapter is fairly short. But enjoy anyway.**

Chapter Four

Decisions

Hermione watched Ron walk away and all she felt was a comforting numbness. She dropped to her knees and stared. She felt tears running down her cheeks though she hadn't even realized she was crying. Slowly the numbness melted away and all she felt was heart break.

Harry looked down at Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder. "Well," He sighed. "It's probably better like this. We don't have to hide it anymore."

At this Hermione shot up and spun to face him, anger blazing in her eyes, mingled with fear and pain. "Hide what?" She yelled at him. "The fact that you're abusing me? The fact that you haven't been my best friend Harry in a year? The fact that you'd do anything to hurt your best friend just because "you want me"?"

Harry looked shocked. "Hermione, I-"

"No!" Hermione turned and ran yelling over her shoulder "Just leave me alone."

She ran up through the halls, crying, not caring who saw her or how angry they were when she ran into them, all she wanted to do was get back to her bedroom.

She eventually got back to the common room and stood infront of the portrait of her and Draco that had been painted at the beginning of the year for them. Unfortunately, the two in the portrait could hardly stand each other and would be as far away from each other without actually leaving the portrait.

"Yeah, what do you-" Draco began, but Hermione wasn't in the mood to deal with him, even if it was just a painting.

"Mudbloods." Hermione said without looking at him. She had unfortunately agreed to let Draco pick the password this week.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Her portrait said with a concerned look. Hermione just shook her head and walked through the portrait whole.

"What's with her?" Dracos' picture said.

"Leave her alone." Hermione snapped. "She's obviously had a hard day." Then she walked out of the frame, leaving Draco with a sour look on his face.

Hermione walked purposely through the common room, up the stairs, and into her room, locking the door behind her. She walked the bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet and found a small box on the top shelf. She took it off the shelf and went and sat on her bed. She opened the small box to see a small razor sitting inside. Harry had given it to her on her last birthday as a sick joke.

She took the razor out of the box and looked at it.

The Hermione from the portrait appeared in an empty frame by her dresser and stared at her. "You're not going to use that are you?"

Hermione looked at the portrait and shrugged.

"What happened?"

Tears streamed down Hermiones face. "Ron broke up with me."

"What? How can that be? Ron loved you more then anything! It doesn't make sense!" Hermione shrugged and whipped her face with the back of her hand. "So you're giving up then?"

"So what if I do?" Hermione snapped. "No one would miss me. Not Ron, not Harry…"

"Now I know Ron would miss you, even if you don't think so. And there's always your parents. I'm sure they'd have some particularly strong feelings." Hermione looked at the portrait. "Besides. You're depressed because of Harry, so you're going to kill yourself by using something Harry gave you? How much sense does that make."

Hermione ignored her painting. She put the razor to her wrists.

**Ok, you guys choose. Will she do it? Will she cut her self? Drag that razor across her wrists? Or will she think better of it and put it away? Let me know. Ciao!**


	5. A New Ally?

Chapter Five

A New Ally?

Hermione looked at her portrait. "Just leave me alone."

The portrait looked concerned, but complied. Where she went, Hermione didn't care. She looked at the razor again. Was she prepared to do this? She brought the razor to her wrist when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She yelled, trying to hide the emotion in her voice.

"It's Malfoy."

"What do you want?" as Hermione said this she brought her hand down to her side quickly in frustration, slicing her finger on the way. Hermione gasped as she brought her hand up to look at her finger.

"What? What happened?" Draco said from outside. He opened the door and looked at her sitting on the bed. Hermione had managed to hide her razor before he could see it.

He looked at her finger then sighed. "What the hell'd u do to do that?" He walked over to her and took out his wand. Hermione flinched as he did and he gave her a curious look. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He tapped his wand to her finger and healed it. Draco gave a small smirk and without looking at her, turned and walked out of the room.

Hermione starred after him. 'What in the hell was that?' she thought to herself. She got up of the bed and fallowed him out the door. She walked down the stares to see him sitting in a chair by the fire, seemingly lost in thought. She simply stood and stared at him.

What with him being quiet and less tactless then his normal self recently, Hermione was finally able to appreciate the serene beauty he had.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day?" Draco asked without looking at her, making her jump in surprise.

Hermione looked apprehensive but decided to join him by the fire. She tensely sat down opposite him in an arm chair as he continued to stair at the fire, one leg draped over the arm of the chair.

She stared at him for a few more minutes until she decided to talk. "So…" She'd better start slowly. "…so it's…nice out huh…Why'd you heal me?" Well, so much for that.

For the first time Dracos eyes snapped to her, but he didn't answer. Hermione started to feel a little uncomfortable.

He finally sighed. "You had a cut. Why wouldn't I?"

Hermione was slightly taken aback by this question. She would have thought the reason was obvious. "Well," She said as if it was common knowledge. "You hate me. I sooner expect you to come in and squirt lemon juice in my eyes. Why didn't you just make fun of me, calling me a stupid Mudblood and walk away? It's not like I wouldn't have lived."

Draco snorted, though his usual cocky air wasn't in it. "I was trying to help. Forgive me, I'll try to remember not to next time." He got up out of his chair, walked around behind her and headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Wait!" She yelled and ran after him. He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to look at her. "Why did you come in in the first place?"

Draco smirked. "Your portrait tipped me off that you were up to no good." Then he turned and entered his room, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione stood and gazed at the door already coming up with ways to torture the painting.

**So Whatcha think? Sorry it was so short. Let me know! R and R!**


	6. In Class

**Hey everyone and thanks for reviewing. People have been bugging me to get out this chapter, so here it is! Enjoy! Btw there's another writing scene her so;**

Underlined- Hermione writing

**Bold- Harry writing**

Chapter Five

In Class

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling a strangely tense feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she wasn't sure why. She sat up and looked around her crimson room, but nothing seemed out of place in any way. She then looked at the clock and new what it was.

"Crap!" She yelled, throwing her sheets aside and jumping out of bed. She quickly put on her school uniform, shoved everything in her bag and raised out of her room, down the stairs and stopped as she came face to face with Draco.

The two stood and stared at each other for a few moments of awkward silence, before Hermione remembered she was late and started to walk. At the same time Draco started walking. The two exited the portrait whole and both turned right, down the stairs to the dungeons for Potions with her least favorite teacher.

"Of corse he has to be in all of my classes." Hermione mumbled to her.

"What?" Draco looked at her, very aware of what she had said.

"Nothing…" they lapsed into silence again. "So…how come you're so late this morning?" Hermione asked.

"How come you are?"

Hermione hated how he would do that, never actually answer a question when you asked it. "I slept in."

"So did I."

Hermione was very thankful (much to her surprise) to reach the potions classroom. The two walked in and Snape stopped lecturing to stare at them, along with everyone else in the class.

Draco immediately went and sat with his usual Slytherin goonies on the left side of the room.

Hermione looked around and spotted Ron and Harry. She noticed that Ron seemed to be ignoring her. Harry however had turned to wink at her, making her cringe on the inside, through she didn't show it on the outside.

She continued looking and much to her demise, she spotted an empty seat next to Neville. It wasn't the ideal spot, but it was better then sitting beside Millicent Bulstode (sp?), which happened to be the only other empty seat.

As she took a seat, Snape turned back to the bored and continued writing. Hermione sat quietly mind only half with him. The other half was cringing with the feel of Harry's eyes on her. She was infront of him, but she didn't have to see him to know he was starring at her.

Suddenly a ball of paper hit her in the back of the head. She turned and looked at Harry who nodded at the paper, as Ron continued to ignore her.

She picked up the paper, unwrinkled it and read;

**Go out with me**. Was all he had scribbled on the paper. Hermione turned and glared at him.

She dipped her quill in the ink, and wrote back. She through it back to Harry and he unfolded, but all that was written on it was a simple No.

**Come on Hermione. The only thing that was keeping us apart was Ron, and he's out of the picture now. **

'Yeah, that and you make me want to hurl.' Hermione thought. Forget it Harry.

Harry glared at her, then went back to pretending to do his work, Hermione doing the same. Unknown to either of them, the blond across the room had seen the whole thing.

**Sorry, this one was kinda short, but im kinda in the middle of a serious writers block. Suggestions would be much appreciated. Tnx. R and R! ciao!**


	7. White Knight

**Hey everyone! Back again! Tnx to everyone who reviewed! Appreciate it! Well, I'm kinda at a loss at what to do with this story, but the only way to figure out where its going is to write, right? right. Oh, and just so u no, theres an attempted rape in this chap. Keep that in mind. Ok. Story onward!**

Chapter Six

White Knight

Hermione walked through the halls, head hung, ignoring everyone as they did the same. Hermione had gotten the feeling that by now everyone thought she had cheated on Ron with Harry. Ginny hadn't been speaking to her lately, as well as most of the guys in their year. She didn't mind though. She preferred not having to put on an act for someone who didn't matter anyway.

She hadn't even realized where she had been walking, but by the time she'd noticed she was already standing in the entrance to the library. Class had ended a little more then a hour ago, so she had no where to be.

Hermione went over to her usual table, and dropped her bag on the ground. She looked around and wasn't surprised to see very few people were in there. The Library wasn't exactly a common hang out for the students.

She decided that since she was in here, she may as well get a head start on her potions paper that was due next week.

Hours later, she looked up from her work for the first time since she started. She had been working so hard, she hadn't even noticed that she was the only one left in the library.

She gave a small yawn and stretch. It was late and she was tired. Hermione stood and gathered all her parchments and text books, shoving them into her bag. She noticed that at some point during her studying one of her books had fallen off the desk without her noticing. She bent over and picked it up. As she stood back up she found herself looking straight into the cold eyes of Harry.

She flinched slightly when he appeared there and dropped her book again and Harry seemed to smirk at her.

"Harry." She shivered. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing." Harry picked up her book. "I haven't seen you around lately and thought we could talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"About us."

"Harry," Hermione said more bravely then she felt. "I told you, there will never been an us. If you cant-"

"No, no, not like that." Harry sat down on one of the chairs opposite her and put his head in his hand. "I wanted to say that…I'm really…sorry…"

Hermione starred at him. "What?" She sat down as well and starred at him. Had he finally realized what he had done to her? That he was making her life hell?

"I'm sorry." He repeated, this time looking straight into her eyes. "I know I've been terrible. I don't know what came over me."

Hermione gave a small smile. 'Maybe he has changed. Maybe things can go back to the way they were now.'

"Her…Hermione…" Harrys sobbed slightly. "I…"

"Harry." Hermione got up and went over to him. She sat in the chair beside him and hugged him. For the first time in over a year, Hermione was happy. Of corse it would be hard for her to trust him again, but it seemed like he really was sorry.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her. Hermione became a little uncomfortable and tried to push him away, but Harry wouldn't let go of her.

"Harry." Hermione stood up suddenly. Harry stood up and placed his hands on the table on either side of her torso, successfully trapping her. "Harry, stop. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Harry sneered, the cold look back in his eyes. "I'm showing you how sorry I am."

"Get off of me, Harry." She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her wrist and pushed her down onto the table, pinning her. "Harry, stop!"

Harry simply laughed as she struggled. He slowly moved his hand to unbutton her shirt as she began to sob, eyes tightly shut. "Someone please…help…"

Suddenly, Harry was thrown off of her. Her eyes snapped open, to see Harry, bloodied lip and all, lying on the floor looking extreemly annoyed. He seemed to be looking somewhere behind her.

"Get the hell out of here." Said a voice from behind Hermione. Hermione turned to see the platinum hair of Draco, with a strange, almost protective look on his face. She had never seen him look so angry.

Harry stood back up, whipping his lip and glared at Draco. "Back off, Malfoy. This is none of your business." He said as he looked back at Hermione. "Besides. Since when do you care what happens to her?"

Malfoy didn't answer Harry, he simply continued to glare. He moved so he was standing infront of Hermione, between her and Harry. I said get the hell out of here. Now."

With one last glare at Draco, Harry stalked out of the library, muttering under his breath. Draco turned back to Hermione and helped her up. She thought maybe he would say something to her, but he simply turned and started to walk off.

"Wait!" She called after him. He stopped and turned to her, waiting for her to talk. "Thank you."

He starred at her for a few minutes before walking gout of the library. Hermione stood for some time trying to comprehend what had happened. She looked at her watch and decided it would be a good idea to head back to the her common room.

After a five minute walk, she climbed through the portrait whole. She looked around to see Draco sitting on a couch by the fire, book in his hand, one leg draped over the arm of the chair. She suddenly felt very nervous as she walked up to him.

She sat down on the couch and starred at him as he read.

"Can I help you with something?" he said calmly as he looked at her.

Hermione blushed slightly and looked away. "Why did you help me?"

Draco starred at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Hermione twisted her sleeve in her hands. "You've hated me for ages. Why… did you stop Harry?"

Draco lowered his book and starred at her. "Because I can't stand rapists, alright? They disgust me."

Draco stood and walked over to stare out the window. "Besides... I don't hate you…"

**Well there it is. Chap. Six. What'd u think? R and R. tnx! **


	8. Confessions

**Wow. Hey I realized that I screwed up the chapters a little… well not really, but I labeled the last one chapter six when it was seven….but oh well…It was supposed to be seven. And this ones eight! So enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Confessions

Hermione watched as Draco walked back and forth by the window. "You don't hate me?"

He looked at her and continued to walk. "No…"

Hermione stood and he stopped to face her. "You don't hate me? What about all the years you teased me and picked on me, calling me names… what was that?"

Draco looked her in the eye with a small pang of guilt. "Look, just forget it alright. Forget I said anything."

Draco moved to go up to his dormitory but Hermione caught his arm and stopped him.

"Forget it? Forget it? How can I forget six years of bullying? You made my life here hell, how can I just forget that?" Hermione was beyond livid by this point. "God, I can't believe you. You sound as if it were no big deal, like it didn't hurt anyone. Well guess what, it did, alright? And now-"

"Hermione, just shut up for a second!" He yelled. Hermione looked at him as he stood panting. "I couldn't be nice to you, alright? Do you know my father? If he found out I had any kinda of a relationship with a muggle born, he'd probably have me killed. I had to be mean to you… for both our sakes."

Hermione stared at him. "Draco…I…I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head. "Forget it." He said again.

"Draco… what happened this summer?"

Draco looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Hermione sat down on the couch and starred at the fire. "Well, I mean, you're so different this year. What made you stop having to be so cruel? There had to have been something."

Draco was a little taken aback, but he sat down beside Hermione on the couch. He looked like he was having trouble putting his thoughts into words.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me." Hermione sighed. She had been hoping that he would open up to her, but if he wasn't comfortable, then there was nothing he could do.

"No." Draco shook his head. "I know your secret, it's only fair you know mine… last year… I was initiated, and became a Death Eater." Hermione gasped and Draco gave a small sad smile. "I never wanted to, but I wanted to make my father happy." He snorted. "Well it went really well. Well, last summer… it was…supposed to be my first kill. A girl…around fifteen. The things they did to her." Draco closed his eyes as images of torture and the sounds of her screams came to him. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't be like them."

Hermione had never seen Draco look so shaken. All the years she had known him, he had only been his calm and collected self, and nothing else. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as began to shake with sobs. He wrapped his arms around her so he clung to her robs, while Hermione simply stood and rubbed his back. Of all the things she thought would happen this year, this was not on the list.

Hermione had spent close to an hour comforting Draco. Once he had calmed down that sat and talked for hours, swapping stories from their respective common rooms.

"Yeah well you may think Lavender and Parvati are bad, but try sharing a room with Crabbe and Goyle." Draco laughed with a hand on his forehead. "A year with them, and you'll start to doubt that intelligent life was ever discovered on earth."

Hermione laughed. She had to admit, she was really enjoying this.

Draco starred at the emerald part of the red and green carpet they were sitting on for a moment. He then looked at Hermione. "Hey, what ever happened with you and Weasley?"

"What?" Hermione said slightly surprised.

"Well, I may have noticed lately that you don't sit with him in class anymore, and he hardly ever talks to you, or even looks at you for that matter."

Hermione sighed with a look of hatred on her face. "Harry happened."

"Ah." Draco gave a small smirk. "The idiot thought there was something going on between the two of you?"

"Bingo."

He laughed. "What is it with people and jumping to conclusions?"

Hermione looked at him with a guilty expression. "Yeah…sorry about that."

Draco shook his head. "I gave you no reason to think I was a good guy. Besides, we we're both happy not knowing each other."

Hermione looked at for a moment as he looked at her. "I'm really glad you're here, Draco."

Draco gave a small smile and nodded. They stayed like this for hours until the fire died out and they fell asleep on the floor. Lucky for them it was a Friday night and there were no classes together because they were bound to wake up late.

**Ok, so sorry it was kinda short. I don't know, I thought Draco was pretty uncharacteristic, but then again that was what I was going for. So im kinda at a loss as to what to do next. I have some ideas but I have to make them fit, so if anyone has some suggestions, let me no. now, review! Tnx! Ciao.**


End file.
